A DROP IN THE OCEAN
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: Butters is in love with Cartman. Everyone knows this. Cartman is sleeping with Butters. Nobody knows about that. What happens when Butters writes a song for music class about his relationship with Cartman?
1. Chapter 1

**A DROP IN THE OCEAN**

**Summary: Butters is in love with Cartman. Everyone knows this. Cartman is sleeping with Butters. Nobody knows about that. What happens when Butters writes a song for music class about his relationship with Cartman?**

**Chapter one: The Kiss with a FIST!**

Butters lay in the bed next to Cartman. Cartman wasn't saying anything he was just holding Butters against his side, staring at the wall with a lost look on his face. Butters wished he knew what Cartman was thinking but when Cartman turned his gaze to Butters, he changed his mind. Afraid to know what Eric thought of their latest escapade. Cartman suddenly shifted, letting go Butters, and getting out of bed.

Butters didn't try to stop him. He knows Cartman is a busy guy and couldn't waste his time cuddling with him all day. As soon as Cartman was at the door though, Butters blurted out what he had been feeling for weeks now.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Eric," he said, loudly.

Cartman froze, shoulders tensing. When he turned around to face him with an angry expression Butters almost regretted saying anything.

_Almost_

Cartman stormed over to Butters and seized his arm.

_**Hard!**_

His fingers leaving red marks on his skin.

"Hush," he hissed. "Keep it down. Do you want your parents to fucking hear you, fag? Voices carry, the walls have ears," he yells/ whispers.

"Eric, you're hurting me," he whimpered.

Cartman instantly let go of him. He took in the red marks on Butters skin. He looked away, ashamed. Butters felt tears come to his eyes. He tried not to be upset. He knew his Dad wouldn't be okay with his and Cartman's relationship. He'd probably send him back to gay camp. That doesn't stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks though.

Cartman notices and scoffs in disgust.

"Real men don't cry. You fucking cry baby." He says, moving away from him

Butters wiped his face quickly, trying to stop crying but more tears come. Butters can't help it and he starts sobbing. Cartman slaps his hand over Butters mouth.

"What did I say?" he snapped.

Butters closed his eyes and tried to force his self to stop crying. Cartman leaves the room and Butters thinks he's gone home. So he curls up in to a ball with his fist shoved into his mouth to mask the sound of his crying. That doesn't ease the hot trail of tears that streamed down his cheeks. He hears the door open again and Cartman comes back. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed Butters some tissue.

"I asked your parents if I could stay over," he said, casually.

Butters smiled, and wiped his eyes.

"You're staying?" Butters asked happily.

Cartman glared at him.

"I didn't stay because of you or anything," he protested.

Butters nodded, still smiling.

"I'm serious," Cartman said. "It was too much of a hassle to drive home this late,"

Butters moves over and makes room for Cartman beside him. Cartman laid down, still protesting, and Butters cuddled back into his side. He fell asleep almost instantly. Cartman stayed awake half the night staring at the ceiling with a troubled look on his face.

In the morning, Butters woke alone. He reached for his phone and texts Cartman.

_**Good morning. Do you want to come over again today?**_

He waits for a reply and doesn't get one. He figures Cartman's probably busy. He's could be driving to school or something. Butters rolls out of bed and gets ready for school. When he gets to school he sees Cartman in the hallway.

"Hey, Eric," he says.

Cartman grunts a reply.

"You want to hang out later?" Butters asked.

"Not today, sissy face," Cartman growled, brushing past him.

"I've got plans latter with someone," he said.

Butters tried to follow him and tripped, falling to the floor. He looked down and realized that his 'Hello Kitty' shoelaces had come untied. He quickly ties his shoe and pushed himself off the ground. He forces a fake smile. He noticed Cartman standing next to him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," he said and Cartman turned and walked the other way.

"Maybe we could hang out afterward," Butters asked.

People in the hallway stare at him and start to snicker.

"Butters is hopeless. Who in their right mind would want to spend time with Cartman? He's a jerk," Wendy said to Bebe as they walked past.

Cartman turned towards Butters with fury in his eyes. He slams Butters against a locker.

"Listen up fag. Don't act like you decide anything. I decide when we hang out. If I say not today then that means not today. I don't want to see you for the rest of the fucking day! You got that!" he snapped.

Butters dropped his head and whispered a small "Yes," before looking at his shoes.

"Respect my authoritah!" he yelled, letting him go and walking away.

Butters picked up his book bag off the ground, ignoring the other student's looks of pity. Cartman hadn't really slammed him into the locker. He pushed him gently, and punched the locker with his fist at the same time.

"Here," a familiar voice said and he looked up and found Kenny holding the rest of his stuff.

Butters smiled.

"Thanks Kenny," he said.

Kenny shrugged.

"No Problem," and walked off.

When his teacher asked why he was late he lied and said he was in the bathroom. He didn't like lying but after spending so much time with Cartman he'd gotten pretty good at it. He sat at his desk writing in his note book, ignoring the lesson. He knew he shouldn't have been so loud. He knew Cartman didn't like it when people said stuff about him.

Later, Butters sat at the lunch table near the back of the cafeteria by his self. He decided to give Cartman some space. That's why he was surprised when Cartman came over to his table with his arms folded and glared at him. Butters froze and looked like a deer caught in the head lights of a car. Cartman sighs.

"Come on," he said and Butters was on his feet instantly following Cartman out of the lunchroom.

He led Butters to a janitor's closet and practically shoved him inside. Next thing Butters knew, Cartman was shoving down his pants. Butters tried to say something but Cartman shushed him. He took his time and prepped him before he thrusts inside him. The shelves dug into Butters side making him wince. Soon he forgot about that as he tried to muffle his screams and moans. Butters felt his legs go week and threw his head back letting a loud moan escape.

Cartman paused and gripped his chin firmly.

"Shut up or someone might hear you," he said.

Butters nodded, and bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. Afterwards Cartman fixed his clothes.

"Here," he said, handing Butters a pack of butterscotch.

Butters took them and watched as Cartman left the closet.

"I'm sorry for earlier" he mumbled, before closing the door.

Butters rubbed his side, knowing there was going to be some bruising there later and left the closet slowly and carefully wincing with every step. He went back into the lunchroom enjoying his butterscotch. He'd told Cartman that butterscotch was his favorite candy. He didn't think Cartman had been listening but the candy proved he did.

"Hey Butters," Kenny called, as he, Stan, and Kyle walked past.

Butters looked up.

"Hey, Felas," he said.

"Come sit with us," Kenny said.

Butters shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said.

Stan shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said, going to sit next to Wendy.

Kenny frowned.

"You shouldn't be sitting by yourself," he said.

Butter sighed. He just wanted sometime to himself.

"Alright," he said, grabbing his tray.

He sat down and Kenny sat next to him. He kept trying to engage Butters in conversation but Butters was worried about Cartman. It wasn't like him to skip lunch. Where did he go?

He didn't see Cartman for two days, when he showed up at his house. Cartman growled something about having a bad weekend, and something about Kyle being a 'stupid Jew', before dragging him upstairs. Butters listened attentively as Cartman talked about his adventure with the guys. He waited for Cartman to finish before offering him a hug.

"Kyle's an idiot," Butters said.

Cartman nodded. "And a dirty Jew," he mumbled.

Butters saw that Cartman was still upset so he decided to do something to help him relax. Butters leaned over and kissed Cartman. They took things slow at first but soon Cartman got really into it.

Butters loved Cartman so much. He knew that nobody else would understand. They didn't see the Cartman who would kiss him when no one was looking, or hold him if he had a bad dream. They didn't know the Cartman who liked to cuddle even though he denies it.

Butters was brought out of his thoughts by Cartman digging his fingers into his hips.

He cried out in pain/ pleasure just as they could hear the door swing open down stairs.

"Butters?" his Dad called.

"Shut up, Shut up," Cartman hissed.

Butters expected him to stop but Cartman surprised him by thrusting again harder than before. Butters fingers clenched into the sheets and he bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood. Cartman bit down on Butters shoulder, in his favorite spot, and Butter let out a loud moan.

"I said shut up. God, why can't you keep it down?" Cartman hissed.

After Cartman and Butters find relief, Cartman rolls off of him. They cuddle for a while then they got dressed. He leaves after Butters parents come home.

"I love you," Butters whispers to an empty room.

He gets out of bed and puts back on his clothes. He changes his sheets then gets started on his and Cartman's homework. He was just finishing up when he gets a text from Kenny inviting him over Kyle's house. He debates not going but figures he might as well.

On his way over he gets a text from Stan to pick up some snacks. He stops at the store and gets what he thinks the guy would like. As he entered the house, Stan came up to him and took the food out of his hands then went back to playing 'Call of Duty'.

"What's up fellas?" he asked.

"Where have you been Butters?" Kenny asked, eating a bag of Doritos.

"I texted you two hours ago," he said.

Butters tried not to frown.

"I was doing homework," he said.

"I bet you had to do Cartman's homework too," Kyle said, eating an apple.

His mother was on some crusade against unhealthy eating, so fruits and vegetables is all he'd been eating for the past month. Butters wanted to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut. His silence was all the answer Kyle needed.

"I knew it," Kyle said.

"That Jerk, he's probably at home sleeping or eating," Kenny muttered.

"That's not true," Butters protested. "He's probably busy," he said.

Stan laughs.

"Come on Butters, we know the guy your best friend but you don't have to defend him. He treats you like dirt," Stan said, shaking his head.

Butters shifted uncomfortably, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Leave him alone. Cartman is not that bad." Butters said, trying not to get angry.

"Oh Please, remember that time that he-" Kyle cut in.

Then soon they were all naming horrible stuff that Cartman had done in the past. Stuff that wasn't even important now.

"Not to mention the way he treats you, Butters. He's always calling you names and shoving you around. He's always yelling at you, shoving his work on you, and dragging you around on his schemes. Who knows what he's going to use you for next," Kenny said.

Butters glared at him. If they didn't knock it off then he was going to leave. He wasn't just going to sit here and listen to them talk bad about Eric.

"I hang around Eric because he's cool. He's not always dragging me into his schemes. I _choose_ to follow him. And he only yells at me when I mess up or if he's had a bad day."Butters snapped.

Everyone gave him a look of disbelief.

"Butters you can't keep letting him treat you like that," Kenny said.

"I'm fine," Butters said through clenched teeth.

"You keep saying that but-" Kenny started but Butters had enough.

"I keep saying it because it's true and what business is it of yours," Butters said.

Kenny looked away, blushing.

"You're my friend and I don't lie seeing my friends hurt," he said.

Butters stared at him, his glare softening. He shouldn't have yelled at him. He was just frustrated.

"Hey, fags," a voice said from the doorway.

They all turned to see Cartman standing there.

"How'd you get in here? I locked the door," Kyle asked.

Cartman smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Jew?" he said.

He took the bag of cheesy poofs that Butters held out towards him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Eric," Butters said.

Cartman said nothing. They all hang out for the next few hour, playing video games and eating snacks. Then Kyle and Cartman get into an argument.

"You're just mad that I beat you, you dirty Jew-rat," Cartman said.

"Well, at least I have a girlfriend, fat-ass. You'll probably die old and alone of a heart attack from over eating you jerk. I mean, who could ever love an asshole like you anyway," Kyle said.

Cartman got a pained look on his face which he quickly masked with anger.

"Screw you Kyle. I'm going home," he said and stormed out.

"You took it too far Kyle!" Butter shouted, angrily.

Butters got up to follow him and Kenny protested.

"You don't have to go," he said.

Butters ignored them and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Wait up, Eric!" Butters shouted.

Cartman glared at him.

"Leave me alone, Butters," he growled.

Butters flinched.

"Sorry, Eric," he said, taking a step back.

Cartman continued glaring at him then sighed.

"Come on, you're buying me something to eat," he said.

Butters nodded, happily.

"Sure thing, Eric," he said with a smile, happy that he could do something.

Cartman glared at him.

"Cut that out," he snapped.

Butters covered his mouth with his hands, still smiling. Cartman rolled his eyes. And if he ended up paying for the whole meal instead of taking money from Butters, that was just a coincidence.

The next day at school in music class the teacher gives them a new project.

"Class I want you to write two songs for the music contest we have coming up. Your songs are due at the end of the week. The winner's song will be played on the radio," she said.

Butters smiled and pulled out some paper. He loved writing songs but, he frowned, he had no idea what to write about.

"What's wrong, Butters?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know what to write about." He said.

Wendy smiled. "I'm writing about Stan. Why don't you write about someone you like too?" she suggested.

Butters smiled.

"Thanks, Wendy," he said.

"No trouble," she said.

Once she went back to sitting with the other girls butters looked down at his blank sheet of paper. He'd write about Eric and no one would know.

It's not like his song was going to win or anything.

**Authors note: this story is only going to be three chapters. Maybe four if it needs an extra one. I'd like to thank **_**idkgirl27**_** for inspiring me to write this. You rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A DROP IN THE OCEAN**

**Summary: Butters is in love with Cartman. Everyone knows this. Cartman is sleeping with Butters. Nobody knows about that. What happens when Butters writes a song for music class about his relationship with Cartman?**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter Two: Write you a song!**

Butters sat at his desk with a blank piece of paper in front of him. His floor was littered with crumbled sheets which he'd ditched because they sounded too much like a Taylor swift song.

Butters sighed.

"Why is this so hard?" he complained.

"Maybe I can help?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

Butters heart skipped a beat as he turned around.

"Hey Eric," he said, smiling.

"Hey Butters," Cartman said, sitting on the bed.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked, curiously.

Butters blushed. He couldn't tell Cartman he was writing a song about him.

"J-j-just some homework," he replied.

Cartman raised an eyebrow and Butters was afraid that he was going to call him out on his half-lie.

"Well, stop," Cartman said.

Butter instantly dropped his pen.

"I need your help with something," Cartman said.

Butters nodded.

"S-sure thing, Eric," he said, putting the paper in his dresser.

Cartman stood and stretched.

"My mom's got a new boyfriend," Cartman complained.

Butters eyes widened.

"Really? That's great!" Butters said.

He knew Ms. Cartman had a bad reputation but he still thought she deserved to find a nice Fella to settle down with.

"It's not great!" Cartman exclaimed.

Butters frowned and tilted his head confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"The guy is worse than the Dog Whisperer!" Cartman said.

"What's so bad about him?" Butters asked.

Cartman started pacing.

"The guy's a hippie! He only listens to music from the 70s, he's a vegetarian, and he wants to take us to dinner at some vegan restaurant place. He's got my mom believing his crazy hippie talk!" Cartman yelled.

Butters was very sympathetic. He knew how much Cartman hated hippies.

"Gee Eric, I'm sorry," Butters said, standing up to give Cartman a hug.

Cartman didn't respond to the hug but he also didn't push Butters away.

"Mom got rid of all the snacks, and refuses to buy anymore KFC. She also got rid of all the meat and replaced it with some tofu crap," Cartman mumbled.

Butters held him tighter.

"It'll be okay, Eric." He said, and then he got an idea.

"I'm going to run down to the supermarket, okay? But when I get back how about I go make you something to eat?" he asked.

Cartman didn't say anything.

"Come on, Terrance and Philip is on," he said, leading Cartman down stairs.

He managed to convince Cartman to sit on the conch and got him a soda from the fridge.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

Cartman looked down at his glass.

"Thanks Butters," he said, so quietly that Butters almost didn't hear him.

Butters knew not to respond. If he brought attention to it than Cartman would just get mad and insult him.

Butters ran down to the supermarket grabbing ingredients for dinner. He came home and unpacks the food in the kitchen. Butters puts sliced-up sweet potato into a bowl and tossed it with olive oil and seat salt, something he'd learned from his mother, set it out on a baking tray and popped it into the oven. He cooked onion and garlic on the stovetop and then added, just a little bit of wine and mushrooms, simmered it for a bit, put it into the pressure cooker with a nice hunk of shoulder roast and closed the lid. He got the pressure up until it was whistling and then turned the heat down; let it do its thing while he got some of the pre-made pie dough, he just brought, out of the fridge.

He pressed the crust into a tin and trimmed the edges and then he opened the cans of pie filling and scooped them in. He then laid the other crust on top, trimmed it and crimped the edges and cut slits in a pattern so the steam could escape. He put the pie on the lower rack in the oven and then went to check on Cartman. He turned around and found Cartman standing in the doorway watching him.

"You're really good at that," he commented.

"Thanks Eric," Butters said, smiling.

He saw Cartman glace a few times at the oven. He knew what Cartman wanted but also knew that he was to prideful to ask.

"But I kind of need some help with the biscuits," he said.

Cartman eyes lit up but he forced a scowl on his face.

"Whatever," he said, walking over to the table to get started.

Cartman got to work making drop biscuits. He measured and stirred and dropped the dough onto cookie sheets with the seriousness of a brain doctor. His technique is sloppy and you can tell he's not used to cooking for himself but the fact that he wanted to help is all that probably matters.

When the pressure cooker was finished Butters dipped a spoon into the mushroom sauce and took it over to the counter for Cartman to taste.

"Here, Eric" he said, holding out the spoon.

Cartman tasted the sauce and said nothing.

"Good?" Butters asked.

"It's alright," Cartman said. "But I could have made it better,"

Butters nodded, knowing that's the best he was going to get from Cartman.

"Of course Eric," he said.

"But you cook better than my mom," Cartman said.

Butters head snapped up. That's the highest cooking compliment Cartman had ever given to anyone.

Butters smiled and pulled two plates from the cupboard; two forks, two knives. Two napkins, which are just paper towels folded over, but he thought it made the dinner fancier.

"Go sit," Butters said, excited.

Cartman sat at the table and Butters served Cartman some of the roast and the sweet potatoes. He poured a little bit (a LOT) of gravy over Cartman's plate and about a small amount onto his own. He plucked the hot biscuits from the tray, stopped to take the pie out of the oven, and then sat down across from him. He cut a piece of the roast, speared a mushroom, and puts it on Cartman's plate before cutting a piece for himself.

They eat in comfortable silence, Butters adding more roast or potatoes on Cartman's plate every so often. Cartman got up and got them both cans of soda. They bump their cans together before drinking.

"I can always count on you," Cartman said, into the quiet of their forks and knives clinking on the edges of their plates.

"Of course, Eric," Butters said.

"I can't give you stuff like this," Cartman said and gestured at the table. "I can't do this. But I-" Cartman starts but Butters sets his fork down, and stands up.

"I don't need this kind of stuff," Butters said. "I'm happy to do this for you but it's not the kind of thing that I need." He said.

"I like it when you hold me and when you do things like give me butterscotch, or pay for my meal. I like the small stuff Eric," he said.

He waited for Cartman to say something but instead, Cartman just reached across the table and took another piece of roast beef and popped it into his mouth.

"Whatever," he said, but his cheeks are red.

Butters picked his own fork up again and cut off a piece of the pot roast, walked over and placed it on Cartman's plate.

"I've got a plan to really screw over the Jew-rat but I'll need your help tomorrow" Cartman said, finally.

"Sure thing, Eric," he said, standing there.

Cartman let go of his fork and put his hand up and grabs Butters by the front of his shirt and kisses the crap out of him. Then he lets him go and stands up.

"Let's go watch TV," He said.

Butters smiled and nodded. He wrapped up the leftover's, put them in the fridge, cleared off the table, and washed the dishes. Cartman watched him, rolling his eyes in fake annoyance and then drags Butters to the living room.

They sit on the conch and, Cartman will deny this if you ever told anyone, cuddled, while watching 'Hello Kitty'. Cartman says he's too tired to turn the channel but Butters knows that he's lying and he loves him for it. When Butters parents come home they find the living room empty, no traces that anyone made dinner, and find a flushed Cartman and Butters upstairs in his room. Cartman and Butter then work on some plans to break Ms. Cartman and her new boyfriend up.

Cartman leaves after that and Butters parents ground him for having his friend over without asking. Later that night his mother comes into his room.

"Sweetie, can we talk?" she asked.

Butters nodded, thinking his mother was about to double ground him. That had happened before.

His mother sits on the bed and twiddles with her hands nervously.

"Are you and that boy dating?" she asked.

Butters paled.

"N-no mom! Why would you think that?" he stuttered nervously.

His mother smiled.

"Sweetie, you don't have to lie. I'm not your dad. I know you've had a crush on him for a while and I was just wondering if you finally told him. I mean it's obvious he cares about you." She said.

Butters blushed and looked conflicted. Should he tell his mom? Finally he nodded.

His mom smiled.

"Good for you," she said, walking to the door.

She paused.

"But you're still grounded for keeping secrets," she said.

Butters groaned. "Darn it," he said.

"That's another week," she said, closing the door.

Butters laid his head on the desk feeling stupid.

Then he smiled. His mom knew and she was okay with it.

That gave him an idea for his song.

Butters waited until his parents are asleep, before pulling out the blank sheet of paper and writing down his song then recording it on a CD.

He turns it in the next morning.

His teacher looked it over and patted his head

"Nice song Butters," she said.

Butters blushed. "Shucks…it's not that great," he said, heading to his seat.

Wendy turned hers in next.

The teacher frowned.

"Um…very nice effort," she said.

Wendy pouted and went to her seat.

"What did you write?" Butters asked.

"I wrote a song about my dream life with Stan and me being the first female president," she said.

Butters smiled. "That's nice," he said.

The rest of the day he was walking on clouds.

He ate lunch with Cartman and his friends.

He did his and Cartman's homework.

He went to hang out with Cartman and his friends at Stan's house.

They played Halo together.

They looked at the clock.

It was 8:00pm.

"They're about to announce the concert winner!" Kenny said.

Then they turned on the radio.

"This song is from a very special student in my class. Such a sweet boy." Butter's teacher could be heard saying.

"_**I got a secret**_

_**It's here in my heart**_

_**And I can't even tell my friends.**_

_**How much I adore you**_

_**I'm falling' apart**_

_**I got to kept it deep within.**_

_**The way that I love you**_

_**I can't even say I promise not to**_

_**Tell a soul**_

_**It won't last too long, a feeling so strong**_

_**And I can't hide the way."**_

Everyone looked at Butters.

"Is that you?" Kyle asked.

Butters was too shocked to say anything.

He glanced at Cartman nervously.

"_**I can't hide the way I'm feeling inside**_

_**The pain is killing me**_

_**Cause I want to let the world know**_

_**It's you I'm lovin'**_

_**I can't hide the way I'm feeling inside**_

_**The pain is killin me**_

_**Cause I want to let the world know it's you I'm lovin'.**_

_**It's something so special, this thing that we share**_

_**So why can't we just let it go**_

_**It's easy to see**_

_**Can they know that we should be as one.**_

_**It's out in the open**_

_**Our cover is blown and I don't care who really knows**_

_**I need to be with you**_

_**Can't take it no more, cause baby I need you.**_

_**Lovin you feels so right, (lovin you feels so right)**_

_**I don't want to have to live a lie (I don't want to lie)**_

_**The way you touch, the way you kiss drives me out of my mind**_

_**(I'll never love)**_

_**Boy I've never loved this way before baby"**_

"Boy?" everyone except Butters and Cartman exclaimed.

Butters was almost in tears. He didn't think he would win. He saw the cold look on Cartman's face and knew that he was upset.

_**So I've given you the keys to my door**_

_**With every touch I want you more**_

_**Don't want to let my feelings show**_

_**I can't hide.**_

_**I can't hide the way I'm feeling inside**_

_**The pain is killing me**_

_**Cause I want to let the world know**_

_**It's you I'm lovin'**_

_**I can't hide the way I'm feeling inside**_

_**The pain is killin me**_

_**Cause I want to let the world know it's you I'm lovin'**_

_**I'm not afraid to let my feelings show**_

_**I can't hide them no more (no more)**_

_**Cause no matter what they say**_

_**It's never gone to change the way that I feel for you**_

_**Cause boy I love (I love you )"**_

Once the song ended everyone turned to Butters.

"Who…?" started Kenny but before he could finish his sentence Butters ran out of the house in tears.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, before closing the door behind him.

Everyone turned to look at Cartman who was glaring at the spot were Butters had been standing.

"Do you know who the guy he was singing about was?" Stan asked.

"No," Cartman said, after a moment of hesitation.

"Maybe he wrote it about Cartman?" Kenny asked.

Cartman said nothing.

Kyle laughed.

"Like anyone would write a song about Cartman!" he laughed.

Cartman's hand balled into a fist.

"Probably wrote it about it about some loser," Cartman said, looking at the ground.

"He probably wrote it about Kenny," Kyle said.

Kenny blushed.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Stan said. "He did say he liked you best when he went on that trip to Hawaii," Stan said.

Kenny looked hopeful.

Cartman looked disgusted.

"He did not write that song about Kenny!" he growled.

Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Then who did he write it about?" Stan asked.

Cartman looked furious.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!" he yelled.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"Shut up Cartman," Kenny said, grabbing his jacket.

"I've got to go find him," Kenny said.

The other boys nodded.

"We'll come with you," they said.

**Author's note: okay so I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Please review and let me know your thoughts, okay!**

**Constructive criticism welcome, flames are not! **


End file.
